Vice & Versa
by Zardy
Summary: Un soir normal pour tous, un chamboulement d'idées pour notre bel écrivain, voici un petit one shot sur les sentiments d'Eiri.


**Fanfiction**

**Genre: Shonen aï , romance**

**Anime: Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi par Maki Murakami**

**Auteur: Zardy ou Nataku**

**Résumé: Petite fic sur les sentiments du beau blond pour son mamour .**

_Vice & Versa _

Après quatre heures de travail sans relâche, Eiri éteignit enfin son pc ; Il venait d'écrire trois chapitres supplémentaires de son nouveau roman. Il était onze heures du soir et toujours aucun Shuichi à la maison à vrai dire, si Eiri ne s'était pas inquiété pour son amant, il aurait pu écrire deux chapitres supplémentaires.

Shuichi faisait en permanence du bruit, par conséquent Eiri en avait pris l'habitude et écrivait sans se soucier du bruit que faisait le "baka". Mais se soir, l'appartement était silencieux et noir. Seule la lampe de bureau de Eiri brillait. Ceci était inhabituel. Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, toujours dans le même appartement, toujours la même vie et toujours la même froideur dans leur couple. Malgré cela, même s'il ne le disait et ne le montrait jamais, Eiri avait beaucoup changé. Trois ans passés avec Shuichi lui avaient permis de faire le point sur ses sentiments pour celui-ci. Même s'il ne voulait plus être spécial pour personne et vice versa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de Shuichi, que lui-même ne comprenait pas encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant seul, lui et son amant savaient combien il avait été cruel envers lui. Eiri essaya mainte fois de se séparer de Shuichi pour le protéger et pour échapper à son passé qui le hantait depuis leur première rencontre ; combien de fois l'a-t-il blessé ? Combien de fois Shuichi est sorti de l'appartement en pleurs ? Malgré cela, il revenait toujours vers Eiri. Pourquoi ? Dites moi pourquoi ? Jamais une personne normale n'aurait supporté cela, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous nous rencontrions ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert ? Toutes ses questions restent toujours sans réponses. Et Eiri n'en devient que plus affaibli...

Onze heures trente et Shuichi n'est toujours pas rentré. Quittant sa chambre pour aller dans le salon, Eiri tomba de fatigue sur le canapé de cuir noir où Shuichi avait passé tant de nuits après qu'Eiri l'ait fait sortir de force de sa chambre. Sa tête s'arrêta sur le coussin de Shuichi...Mauvaise idée, son coussin était imprégné de son odeur ...si douce...une odeur agréable de fraise, cette odeur enivrante que laisse derrière lui son amoureux quand il sort du lit chaud pour finir la nuit tout seul sur le divan de cuir noir froid. Pourtant ...J'aimerais tellement le trouver à mes côtés à mon réveil, le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point il compte pour moi ...Mais cela m'est bien impossible, mon passé est plus fort que ma volonté... Et cela m'énerve, tout comme maintenant, il a très bien pu arriver quelque chose de grave à Shuichi, et moi, je suis là à me lamenter, énervé par le fait qu'il ne soit pas là, le fait que je ne l'ai pas entendu de la journée et que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut bien être à cette heure-ci du soir...

Soudain, les yeux ambres d'Eiri se referment et des larmes commencent à couler ; il venait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé à New York ...cette fameuse nuit qui l'avait complètement anéanti. Shuichi, lui, continue a garder son beau sourire malgré ce que lui a fait endurer Aizawa-kun. Aizawa...Si Eiri n'avait pas passé sa colère sur se pauvre Ma-kun, il aurait sans doute tué Taki, parce qu'il avait engagé trois abominables types pour violer son protégé tout comme Yuki-san l'avait fait pour lui contre 10 . Depuis cet événement qui a détruit entièrement sa vie, Eiri a tout fait pour exaucer son rêve, devenir écrivain, et prouver à Yuki-san et Tohma qu'il en était capable. Il y a quatre ans, à l'age de 21 ans il parvînt à faire parler de lui pour ses talents d'écrivain d'histoires d'amour. Il avait une vie à peu près stable et normale et réussissait enfin à oublier ses souvenirs douloureux à l'aide des cigarettes et de l'alcool qui, d'après lui, l'on aidé à oublier. Et comme pour le faire souffrir une fois de plus, il a fallu qu'il rencontre Shuichi. Il pensait qu'en agissant froidement, Shuichi le détesterait et ne voudrait plus le revoir, mais, c'était bien mal le connaître. Plus il le blessait, plus il revenait vers lui, et finalement son obstination et son amour démesuré ont eux raison de lui, il devait bien admettre qu'il était tombé amoureux de Shuichi...mais... aussi gentil et attentionné qu'il puisse être, il ne peux pas effacer son passé, et maintenant, il est là, tout seul sur se sofa de cuir noir et froid, avec ses peurs et ses complexes renfermés dans son coeur...

00:00. Eiri s'est assoupi sur le sofa, enivré par l'odeur si douce de son compagnon.

Un bruit dans l'appartement se fait entendre. C'était enfin Shuichi qui rentrait après une soirée d'enregistrement bien chargée.

"YUKIIII ! C'EST MOI JE S... "

Shuichi s'arrêta net en voyant son amoureux endormi sur le divan. 'Raaahh Yuki est toujours aussi beau quand il dort !' En pensant cela, Shuichi eut un léger sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se pencha le plus discrètement possible au dessus d'Eiri pour placer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui évidemment le réveilla.

« Gomenasai ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller... gomen !

Eiri avait ouvert les yeux, qui brillaient légèrement, indiquant qu'il avait pleuré.

« Yuki, est ce que ça va ? "

Eiri referma les yeux et se retourna comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question de son amant quand il sentit deux bras l'étreindre doucement. Shuichi le serrait contre lui, sa tête dans sa nuque, lui faisant de légers baisers.

«Gomen Yuki. J'essaierai de rentrer plus tôt la prochaine fois, je te le promets, Aishiteru Yuki."

Comment ? Comment se garçon savait trouver les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre ? Pourquoi?... Encore une question sans réponse mais Eiri ne s'en souciait guère car à cet instant il était heureux et vice versa...

**Owari**

**Zardy ( Nataku)** : Voila ! C'est ma toute première fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus .


End file.
